Stranger on the run
by Kayou-chan
Summary: I'v decided to turn this into a story. A mesterious girl is chased into Konahagakeru. Can they help her and how does Kakashi know her.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

A/N: I know it short but it's just an idea I'm throwing out.

There she was running. She had been running for five days strait. Her clothes torn from trees snagging them and from those people attacking her. She couldn't understand why those people wanted her but she knew that if they caught her something bad would happen. THUMP. Her foot hit solid packed earth. It was a road. She made a quick right turn and ran down the road breathing heavily from being exhausted. She stumbled a little but caught herself. _No mater what I have to keep running _she thought to herself _I have to keep them as far away from anyone as I can. I must not let anyone else get hurt because of me._

Soon she came to a gate with a sign that said 'Welcome to Konaha'. She ran through them and noticed two guys sitting in a building with an open front. They both stood up as she ran by them, and then they started to run after her. She could feel herself slowing down. Her chakra was almost gone. All of a sudden three figures appeared up ahead two guys and a girl. Of what she could make out of the people one of the guys had blond hair and was wearing a orange and black jumpsuit; the other guy had white hair and wore black pants, dark blue shirt, a green vest, and a mask; the girl had pink hair and wore a pink shirt and black shorts with a white skirt over them.

She pulled out a kunai with her right hand and held it over her left shoulder ready to swing if they didn't move. They just stood there not even giving any hint that they might move. She swung the kunai at the blond but missed and fell into him. She was too weak. Finally after five days of constant running she passed out. As she did she thought to herself _At least I'm here instead of in the woods. At least here I can hid and be safe… for a little while anyway._

**Kayou: This is just an idea I had, so if you like it plz review and I'll rite some more. If you don't like it tell me what you don't like or what you think needs to be changed and I'll take what you say and see if I can change it. No matter what I need reviews. Momenti. **


	2. Hospital

**Disclaimer: To put this plain, simple, and to the point I do not own Naruto.**

'_Thinking_'

She sits up really quickly and the pain floods over her. Then the past five days fill her mind. She looks around and sees that she's in what looks like a hospital room. She thinks '_White walls_' she swings her legs off the bed and sets them on the floor '_and __cold white tiled floors yep __it's a hospital all right._' She rubes her head to try and think of a way out of this place. '_I could jump out the window? No I'm not healed enough to do that. I could see if I can make it to the front doors? No I don't know my way around here I windup getting lost or caught by someone. The back door? If I can't even make it to the front doors what made me think I'd find the back door_"Plotting your escape?" says a masked man in front of her.

"How did you get in here without me noticing?"

"It was actually quite easy, you were lost in thought and I came in through the door."

"Who are you and what do you want," she snapped at him. Her face was red because of how open she had let herself get that he could sneak up on her so easily.

"I am Kakashi Hatake and I was sent here to look after you till you woke up," Looking at her with his one uncovered eye."And who might you be?"

"My name is Inu no Sendo, my father is Urufu no Gogyou and my mother is Kumo no Yami.

"Urufu and Kumo is it I thought you looked like someone I've met," Kakashi says, his one eye smiling at Inu, "You like a lot like your mother you know that." Silence fell upon the room in what seemed like eternity. Until… "Kakashi-sensei why did you leave me-" the blond headed ninja was cut off short by Inu's glare. "OH! you're finally awake," he said when he realized who it was.

woke up- I was going to use regained that big word but I couldn't spell it so I stuck with the simpler version.

Inu no Sendo-Dog of Death

Kumo no Yami-Spider of Darkness

Urufu no Gogyou- Wolf of Water


End file.
